It's Time!
It's Time! is a fan episode, it also introduces Murder, the oxblood-coloured skunk who is a murderer. Roles Starring Roles * Murder Featuring Roles * Badly Drawn Appearence Roles * Techno * Stella and Incubus (only Stella) * Crispy * Trix * Pearly * Ronald * Dash * Dast * Dot * Stampy * Greg * Gerrit * Pervy * Shelly * Scythe * Snappy * Softy * Squabbles * Brushy * Foxy * Chaffy * Aurora * Stretchy * Generic Tree Friends Plot Techno was talking with Stella but then Murder appeared behind Techno's back and backstabbed him, then Stella gets backstabbed too. Murder is now stabbing Crispy, Trix, Pearly, Ronald, Dash, Dast, and Dot, while Stampy sees this and tries to escape just to get shot in the head by Murder. Greg and Gerrit see all of this then tries to run away but Murder launchs knifes at them and then these knifes stabs both, Greg and Gerrit in various parts of their bodies thus killing them instantly. Murder grabs a bomb then lits it and launches it to exactly 50+ generic tree friends then the bomb explodes killing every generic tree friend. Badly Drawn claps at whatever Murder had done but she hears him and starts to chase him. Murder notices Pervy spying on Shelly then Murder stabs Pervy in the heart and goes inside Shelly's home when she had finished bathing and decapitates her with a axe. Scythe is holding a knife with a giant smile in her face then she tries to Badly Drawn but he escapes and then grabs Murder but she grabs a saw and cuts Scythe in half, then Murder goes away while Scythe tries to look at her guts but she dies before even looking at them. Murder breaks into a unknown place where Snappy is trying to help Softy, Squabbles, Brushy, Foxy, Chaffy and Aurora with something while Stretchy, who was adjusting something gets decapitated by a saw held by Murder. She put a bomb in the place before running away from it and then it exploded. The episode ends with Murder grabbing Badly Drawn by the tail and then being beating up to death by Murder. Deaths * Techno and Stella gets backstabbed. * Crispy, Trix, Pearly, Ronald, Dash, Dast and Dot are stabbed by Murder. * Stampy gets shot in the head. * Greg and Gerrit gets stabbed by several knifes then supposedly dies from blood loss. * 50+ generic tree friends dies in the explosion. * Pervy gets stabbed in the heart. * Shelly gets decapitated by a axe. * Scythe dies by blood loss from being cut in half. * Stretchy is decapitated by a saw. * Snappy, Softy, Squabbles, Brushy, Foxy, Chaffy and Aurora dies in the explosion. * Badly Drawn gets beaten up to death by Murder (barely on-screen). Trivia * Murder is the only survivor in this episode. * This is the episode with most characters appearing (and possibly dying) too far. * This marks several characters' debut and their and the others' deaths too. * Murder is responsible for every death in this episode. * This one of the episodes where Stella appears without Incubus, also one of the episodes where Techno doesn't flip out, and another stuff. Category:Episodes